


Never Leave Your Lover Unsatisfied

by Angel_Fantasy



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Fantasy/pseuds/Angel_Fantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanda decides to tease his lover until he snaps and takes him. Crack filled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave Your Lover Unsatisfied

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D. Gray Man. That privilege goes to Katsura Hoshino.

Written for a request in the DGMkinkmeme community

This story was published for the first time on December 13, 2009. This version was edited from its original to promote better understanding of a few sentences.

* * *

"Kanda..."

A kiss.

"Kanda."

A lick.

"Kanda!"

Gentle sucking.

"Would you stop it?"

He was ignored. The two arms around him only tightened themselves around his shoulders, pressing him further into the chair he was sitting in and dragging him away from his half-written report.

Another lick, sensual this time.

"Stop it. I'm trying to write here."

A warm breath ghosted over the wet skin as the samurai opened his eyes to look at his partner with a raised eyebrow.

A glare with barely suppressed lust was sent his way.

"I'm serious."

Kanda huffed, unaffected. "Hn."

The sucking restarted.

The other growled. "Dammit Kanda! Can't you at least wait until I'm finished?"

"No." Kanda sucked the skin beneath his lips again.

Allen's breathing quickened and a tiny flush appeared on his cheeks. Despite this, he ignored as best as he could the pleasant touches given to his neck, and again tried to finish his paper.

A trail of hot, wet kisses were deposited all the way up from the base of his neck to the spot behind his ear, tickling him. Goosebumps appeared on his skin, and the white-haired boy shivered despite his best efforts to remain unaffected by Kanda's advances.

The pen in his hand faltered, and what was supposed to be an 's' ended up getting scribbled as a 'z' on his paper.

Allen glared at his fifth mistake with growing frustration.

"Kanda, if you do anything to my neck again in the very near future, I swear on Crown Clown that you're going to regret it _thoroughly_."

A long pause, followed by a displeased grunt. "Che."

Allen sighed in relief and got back to work, glad that his lover had stopped his ministrations long enough for him to fill the damn paper and be done with it.

Had he known that Kanda was this desperate for his attention yesterday night, he'd have gladly answered him sooner. But right now, stuck with the task of writing a report on his last mission, he couldn't exactly do this without risking to get scolded by Komui. Despite having tons of paper to look at, the Supervisor wanted his tell-tale version of the events as soon as possible.

Unfortunately, Kanda was proving to be quite insistent for a roll between the sheets. And Allen, normally more than eager to comply, was more than frustrated at having to begrudgingly put his assignment before his lover.

Feeling the barest hints of killing intent behind him, Allen chanced a glance to his left and found Kanda glaring at his report, as if blaming it for retaining all of his attention. An almost pout was gracing his features.

Was he _jealous?_

Allen's shoulder shook from his attempts to stifle his chuckles, his dark mood lessening a little at the thought.

Feeling the jerky movements under his chin, Kanda turned his head to look up at him, still brooding. "What the hell's so funny?"

Allen jumped in surprise when he felt the samurai's breath ghost over his skin, sending tingles of pleasure crawling up and down his spine. He gasped, surprised, and forgot that he was holding a pen.

It cracked open from the pressure of his hand as he instinctively held onto it as if to steady himself. The ink flowed out from its container, staining his report.

Kanda froze, staring at the growing stain as ink dripped into it.

Thick silence followed. Kanda released Allen and backed up a few steps when he felt his lover's mood drop dangerously low.

Allen eyed the black patch on his paper with an unreadable face, then very slowly turned around to stare at him.

The look he gave Kanda made a shiver crawl up his spine and his knees feel weak. It was the look Allen wore the rare times he decided to top him in rough but very blissful and satisfying sessions.

After having made him thoroughly beg for it first, that is.

Before he could protect himself with Mugen, Crown Belt attached itself to his arms and legs and bound him to the bed, just beside the window.

The gleam in Allen's eyes as he came forward like a predator was all he needed to know. He wouldn't be sleeping tonight at all, and there also were big chances that he would limp for the next day, if he managed to get up at all.

As the white-haired Exorcist pounced on him with every intention of making him pay for his ruined report and fill their need to get laid, Kanda thought that, in the end, teasing the beansprout until he snapped had definitely been worth it.

* * *

I remember snickering alot when I wrote this three years ago. My first try at humor was a successful one, and the positive feedback was what spurred me on to write more fanfics for the D.Gray-Man fandom. I hope that it will have the same success here ^^

AF


End file.
